Not Perfect
by stilessttilinski
Summary: "I love you." I heard him whisper to the girl. I closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. - - RoseScorpius.


**A/N:**

**I must be getting really bored, eh?**

**Yeah…ah well.**

**So here we are…**

**Disclaimer: I AM JENNH., which means I'm not Jo Rowling. :P I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

"I love you." I heard him whisper to the girl. I closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

He had told me the same thing only yesterday.

How could he? Scorpius…cheating on me? Rose Weasley? What had I done to deserve this?

"I love you too." The girl giggled back. My eyes narrowed.

How could he. This time it was a statement.

I watched the pair, the girl running her hands through his silky platinum blonde hair, him laughing and whispering in her ear.

When she giggled, I couldn't take it anymore.

With a feral look on my face, I stepped out from behind the tapestry, and stepped toward the couple. _Couple._ I snarled in my head.

"Scorpius," I said stiffly. He jumped away from the girl, his hand jumping to his hair.

"R-rose," He stuttered.

Coward.

"So, you love her, huh?" I said, forcing myself to look indifferent. He grimaced and opened his mouth.

"Rose, I—" He weakly tried to protest.

I smiled grimly. I should've known this would happen, should've known he would cheat on me. I sucked in a breath, and blinked indifferently.

"We're over." I said softly and coldly, blinking back the tears. He would not see my weakness.

He looked stricken.

"Wha—what?" He asked, shocked. Ha! As if he could be shocked! What did he expect me to do, forgive him and kiss him? That's probably what that slag will do, I snarled inside my head.

"We're over." I repeated, keeping my expression blank, though inside, I was breaking. I closed my eyes again and let out a shaky breath, hoping Scorpius wouldn't notice.

He didn't.

I looked at him again, my eyes expressionless.

My gaze turned to the girl next to him, the jealous monster inside me snarling. My eyes bored into hers. She looked worried.

"Rose…" He begged. I turned back to him, fury suddenly coursing through my veins.

"What." It wasn't a question.

"Just let me explain…" He pleaded. I raised my eyebrows.

"Scorpius, we're over. That's it." I said indifferently. He looked pained, and inwardly I scoffed. Right, sure, like I'm supposed to believe that.

I wanted to, I really did.

But I couldn't.

"No! Please…" He said, his gray eyes silently pleading with me.

"You hurt me." I said softly, tears prickling in my eyes. He had hurt me.

So much.

"I didn't…I wasn't…" He said faintly, and grabbed ahold of my arm. Electricity coursed through my veins, but I would not let that interfere with what I was doing right now. I snarled and pulled away.

How dare he touch me.

After what he did, how dare he?

How could he?

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled, and he immediately backed away.

"Goodbye." I shook my head slowly, trying to rid away all thoughts of Scorpius.

His handsome face would never invade my thoughts again…

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

A couple of months later, I realized I was wrong.

Scorpius wouldn't stay out of my mind.

Wherever I went, he followed. He was like my own personal stalker. I admit, at first I was pleased he was so desperate to grab my attention, so desperate to apologize to me, but then it got annoying. Every time I would drop something, he would be right behind me, ready to pick up whatever had fallen. He would gaze at me hopefully and every time, I would look at him with disgust. Which is what he deserved. Today, our routine wasn't any different.

I walked through the corridor, my bag hanging on my shoulder, carrying all of my books and supplies. Scorpius was behind me, as usual, following me around like some little, lost, pathetic puppy. I suppressed a growl and walked faster, hoping to lose him. Obviously, it didn't work.

Suddenly, I heard a rip.

I stifled a groan, this couldn't be happing now. Not now.

Everything in my bag tumbled out and clattered onto the floor. I frowned and closed my eyes. I'd been avoiding Scorpius for so long, why did fate choose now for me to talk to him? I sighed as I bent down. Two pale hands were already there, swiping up my belongings. He pointed his wand at my bag, and muttered a quick "Reparo." He looked up, and his grey eyes met mine. I felt my breath catch.

"Th—thanks." I stuttered slowly. His face stretched into a wide grin, and his eyes danced with happiness. I raised my eyebrows at him, why was he so happy? All I did was talk to h—bloody hell.

I talked to him. Crap.

I cursed under my breath. All those months of hard work, for nothing. I closed my eyes.

"R—rosie?" He said slowly. My eyes snapped open, and I saw red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shrieked, and suddenly, all my pent up anger…it was all out in the open. He closed his mouth quickly and gulped.

"How dare you? You actually have THE NERVE to cheat on me, break my heart, TOUCH me, and FOLLOW me? How. Dare. You. How dare you call me 'Rosie'? How can you just act like nothing ever fucking happened?" I said icily, my blue eyes wild. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"You hurt me. I'm not letting you back into my life, _Malfoy._" I sneered his last name, and his head snapped up so fast, all I could see was a blonde blur.

"You called me Malfoy." He stated quietly, his face falling. I nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I did. What else would you call your worst enemy?" My eyes flashed.

"En…enemy?" He closed his eyes.

"Yes, enemy. You _broke my heart._ What would you be, my best friend?" I laughed derisively.

He frowned, eyes still closed, and passed a hand over his face.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" He sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said dryly.

"Sherlo—? Oh, who cares. I don't deserve to know. I don't deserve anything. I should just kill myself and get it over with." Scorpius said bitterly. My eyes widened. D-die? He _can't_ die, I still lov—No, Rose, you don't. I told myself.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know this probably won't mean much, and you probably won't forgive me, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I…do you want to know why I cheated on you?" His last three words brought me back to reality, and I rearranged my face to a sneer.

"Why, _dear_ Scorpius? _Why_ exactly did you cheat on me with that slag? I'm sure you have a _wonderful, innocent_ reason as to why you would—" He cut me off.

"Shut up, Rose." He groaned. I opened my mouth to speak, he dare tell me to shut up after doing that to me?

He held his hand up. I shut my mouth obediently. What was wrong with me?

"Rose, look. I cheated on you…because…" He breathed in deeply and looked me straight in the eye. "Because… I was afraid."

"Afraid of wha—" I was cut off, yet again. He held up his hand again.

"Afraid…that…that you'd reject me." He hung his head, as if ashamed. I looked at him confusedly.

"_I'd_ reject you? I was afraid _you'd_ reject _me!_" I said shrilly, not daring to believe the words he had just uttered. As if he had read my mind, he said,

"Look, I understand if you don't believe me. But just, please, hear me out." He said desperately. I nodded silently, finding myself unable to speak.

"I loved you, and I still do." I opened my mouth to retort, but thought better of it. "You were—are, _perfect_. You're gorgeous, with your fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes, you've got a great personality; funny and nice, you're extremely intelligent, top of the class. You have so many friends; you always have someone with you. You have the most tightly knit family in England. You're never mean, to anyone, and you give everyone a chance. You have boys wrapped around your finger," he scowled and clenched his fists, "you always know what to do, no matter what the situation. You, Rose Weasley, are perfect." He finished. I stood there, blinking, with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Rosie." He groaned, "I did it again! Why do I always make you cry?" I let out a watery laugh. He walked over to me tentatively, and when he realized I wasn't about to murder him, he brought his hand up to my face. He brushed the tears away gently and caressed my cheek. I sniffled and forced a fierce expression onto my face. Immediately, his hand dropped.

"But why would you think I would reject you?" I demanded. He looked shocked, as if everything he had previously said would've explained everything. "You're the _epitome_ of perfect!"

Scorpius snorted.

"Rosie…I'm far from perfect. I snort, like I did just now, I'm crude and suggestive, I'm a player. I find it hard to be kind; it's just something that doesn't come naturally to me. I've got absolutely no tact, I'm careless, and I'm a robot. I rarely show my emotions and I'm _far_ from the perfect boyfriend. I'm _far_ from Prince Charming. Not to mention, I'm a Malfoy, so I'm a part of the most hated family in England."

"I didn't, I don't _care_ about _any_ of that! I loved you because you were you! And I was me! And we fit perfectly together! I _loved_ you, Scorpius." I protested, my eyebrows furrowed with concentration, trying to convince him. He took note of the past tense, looking dejected.

"And I…I still do." I mumbled, face burning. His face lit up.

"You…you what?" He said cautiously, his face full of hope.

"I said, I love you." I replied, and brought my blue eyes up to his gray ones. He grinned and laughed, running over to me.

Then, he pressed his lips to mine. Merlin, I had missed that.

Sparks flew, and the books still on the floor were forgotten. I wrapped my arms around him, and him around me, and in that moment, it didn't matter whether Scorpius was perfect.

All that mattered was that I loved him.

Always have, always will.

…But I swear, if that boy cheats on me again, I will castrate him in his sleep.

**A/N:**

**Haha, hoped you liked it!**

**I really loved the ending, ahha.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**This is my longest one-shot yet. I hope to be making more soon. :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.**


End file.
